JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Soul Academy
by Mr-Rhys
Summary: Follow the Senior Year of Josie Joestar and her two comrades Rogina Glimour and Dan Bastille as they face other Stand Users. The Headmistress, Madonna, has shown interest in Josie, but what does she want?
1. Bastille's Daft Punk

Chapter 1: Dan Bastille and Daft Punk

The large town of Sugarland houses an all-female student body private academy called St. Ingénues. Here, a woman can learn how to survive in the male dominated country. Here a woman can find herself an identity. Here one could discover their inner potential.

Celebrating its 84 years of education, the year 2014 will be a year of success according to the headmistress Madonna. The headmistress has longed known the halls of St. Ingénues, because she herself has also been a student. Madonna had succeeded in the world of business, being a woman of power in numerous companies. With her hard earn wealth, Madonna decided to retire from business and return to her Alma Mater to become headmistress.

However, rarely anyone sees Madonna outside from 1-on-1 meetings, graduations, or that occasion of seeing her walking into a conference room with a clique of her assistant principals. The students do hear her voice on a daily basis when she makes the morning announcements. Listening close you can hear her smile and her tone of pride. This is common interaction with Madonna, although the students who have actual caught glimpses of her claim that she has pure White hair that went down to her shoulders, and wore black office clothes sometimes with a skirt or a pantsuit. She dressed her best as any Headmaster would. She also had a reputation of being a mysterious figure, going as far as some saying that she is a figurehead and that her "cousin" Marky Mark is the real Headmaster.

All this didn't matter to one Danielle Bastille, who was a regular girl with a regular life. She wore a look of boredom and irked. She was an introvert and a shut-in, who spent most of her free time in the computer lab. She does however, possess a great interest in technology. Constantly researching the most advance state of the art smartphones, which camera has the best quality for pictures, which headphones have the best sound, and overall technological advancements in science. She plans on being an engineer and will study to be one after graduating this year being her senior year. And a year she will not forget.

During the first week of school, Bastille went through the motions as she did last year. Today, she went to the restroom despite having a fear of germs, but she had to go. When she entered the restroom two girls were hanging out in front of the middle and furthest sink. Bastille knew who they were, they were loners like her. Simon had short shaggy black hair that looked greasy, she also had a round face with bags under her eyes. Garfunkel, the girl next to her, had a long face and beady eyes with a lumpy orange afro. They turned their attention from each other to Bastille, they both wore a sly smile as Bastille made her way to the nearest stall.

"Well go-od morning, Bastille." said Garfunkel. "Did you remember to get your syllabus signed by your parents? Cuz seems like you forgot."

Bastille stopped before the opening the stall. When she had gotten to school she forgot to ask for her parent's signature. Bastille turned her head to them and asked, "How did you know?"

"I've been told I'm a mind reader, like how I know that you broke another strap on one of your bras, or how you tripped on your way home and scraped your knee because you feel on the way home!" claimed Garfunkel.

Sweat started to perspire from Bastille's brow. She was wearing pants, how could she know that she had tripped and fell? Or that she broken a strap on her bra? "L-lucky guesses, you're good at that, Garfunkel." Bastille stated nervously.

"Cuz I can read minds, it is not luck. I am currently reading you like a book, well more like a coloring book!" boasted Garfunkel as Simon started to giggle to herself. "I also see that you're a Stand User!"

Bastille eyes widened, _what is a Stand User?_ She thought to herself. _Why is this happening to me? Why are these weirdoes trying to mess around with me? _She stopped locking eyes with them and turned her head towards the stall door. She slowly opens it and as soon as it is wide enough for her to enter. She then quickly gets in and locks the door.

The lock then moves back to the unlock position. Bastille eyes widened even more as she thought that if it was jammed or her imagination. She tried locking it and it moved back immediately. Now she was definitely sure that the lock was moving by itself as if it refused to lock. Laughter from the sink started to grow.

"Having trouble with the lock?" asked Simon as she laughed. "The reason you're having so much trouble is because I'm unlocking it!"

Bastille peeked through the cracks in between the stall door. Simon had a glowing hat that resembled a Newsboy Cap that was pink and red with 4 bells on the bill of the hat. She then noticed that Garfunkel was wearing a very stylish, almost futuristic looking purple sunglasses that did not have the temples, but only the frames that looked like it was floating on her face.

"These are our Stands" said Garfunkel. "My Stand: _SOUNDS OF SILENCE _allows me to read anyone's thoughts and can let me communicate telepathically with whom I choose. Simon's Stand: _WEDNESDAY MORNING_'s ability allowed it to unlock that door without lifting a finger."

"Telekinesis basically, we're a psychic duo," said Simon.

_A pair of psychos_ thought Bastille. She was sweating, she had no idea what was going on. She believe it to be some kind hallucination. Maybe she was in the computer lab and dozed off. Sadly, this was real as can be. And here she is stuck in a bathroom stall while two creeps taunt her. All she wanted was to do her business and leave.

"Well look who's getting harder to read now since I gave them such a large hint," said Garfunkel annoyed that she's now having to put some effort.

Bastille was concealing her thoughts, she now knows what happened to her over the summer wasn't some kind of hallucination but an actual event. While toying with an old MP3 player in July, the device started to come apart. Not in way that it broke but started to form into a different shape in her hands. It formed into a humanoid shape with the screen being its chest, the buttons and the screen its legs, the side its arms, and the top of the device formed into a head with the audio jack at the top of the head. It was a small robot but it turned back into the device. These five seconds happened so fast that Bastille could not believe that it actually happened before her eyes.

She spent majority of her summer trying to replicate what happened, when she focused her hardest it did it again but only lasted a maximum of five seconds. Now with this information, and the stressful situation outside the stall, Bastille focused even harder on her "Stand" power. She reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone and went into the contacts. She called a number in her contacts but did not put up the phone to her ear. Garfunkel's phone began to ring.

"Y-you're calling _me? _Im having trouble reading you so I don't know. Maybe it's..." said Garfunkel. She carefully took out her phone and saw that it was Bastille calling her. "Why the hell are you calling me, idiot? I'm right here!" she yelled angrily.

"Why does she have your number anyway?" asked Simon.

"We were in a group for a project last year and we had to give each other our numbers. She never called me about anything-"

Garfunkel was cut off by her phone changing in her hand. It had turned into a small robotic figure that stood in the palm of her hand. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Garfunkel shrieked out loud in confusion. She suddenly clutched the robot in her hand and put it into a vise.

"Is-is this your Stand's ability?" asked Garfunkel desperately. She intensely leered towards the stall that Bastille was keeping herself in. A vein in her forehead started to poke out, she was really trying to get past Bastille's thought block. Then, a small blade stabbed through Garfunkel's hand. She yelped in pain while the robot leapt out of her hand. It had blades in its forearms that which the one on its left side was wet with Garfunkel's blood. The blades retracted as it was going through the air. "Why don't I demonstrate what I can do!" stated Bastille with a tone of confidence.

The robot cocked back its right arm, readying a punch. It then landed its fist right square in Garfunkel's left cheek. The sheer force from this small five and half inch tall robot was astonishing. Both Simon and Bastille could hear the air pop from the combination of the speed and power of the punch, it sounded like a gunshot when it hit Garfunkel. She turned as the robot jumped back and flew into the mirror in front of the sink. Her face met with the mirror, shattering it, and then her body landed on the sink tumbling to the ground. It is unknown whether her phone turned robot's punch or hitting the mirror knocked her unconscious, but Garfunkel's Sounds of Silence faded off her face. It was a clean one punch KO.

"AH! GARFUNKEL!" Simon screamed. She checked to see if any shards of glass went into her friend's face. There were lacerations, but not shards had buried themselves into her. There was also a bloody blotch as to where the robot had punched her. Simon then looked to where the robot had landed, it had turned back into a phone. Simon then took out her phone and slid it over the other side of the bathroom. She then kept an eye on the hand drier and then the other on the stall. "You-you can turn things into little robots? That's what your stand can do, eh?" Simon asked nervously.

The stall door opened and Bastille slowly walked out. She now wore a look of determination, determined to get out of this bathroom. An aura of energy radiated of her, then suddenly a figure the same height as her appeared out of thin air. This was her stand. It had a chrome round head with two LED lit eyes. Its neck was a coil that had electricity zapping through it. Its body was mechanical, with cogs as its wrists, shoulders, elbows, knees, and ankles. Its abdomen were a tangle of wires and on its back stuck out three gears that were in a triangle formation. The stand got into a fighting stance with one arm extended and the other cocked.

"I'm compelled to call it…_DAFT PUNK_!" exclaimed Bastille. Simon took of her "hat" and threw it up in the air. A body came out of it feet first up until the body's head had the hat on top. It was also a humanoid stand with balls as its primary joints and rectangular prisms as its limbs and abdomen. It a mouth that opened all the way around its head. On the tips of fingers and toes it bells just like on the brim of the hat hanging from them. "This is Wednesday' Morning's true form, it retracts into the hat form when I use the Telekinesis. Let's see if your stand is as fast as mine! I DOUBT IT!" Simon exclaimed.

Wednesday Morning charged at Daft Punk ready to strike. Daft Punk did not block its attack but dodged it quickly. Daft Punk was faster than Wednesday Morning. "Impossible! It just manifested, it can't be this fast!" yelled Simon.

"I'm a quick learner, I may not apply myself from in the classroom, but if I want to get out of something unpleasant, I'm going to put my heart and soul into it!" Shouted Bastille. "GO DAFT PUNK!"

Daft Punk connected a straight jab to Wednesday Morning's face and then followed up with an uppercut to its stomach area. It then started to continuously punch its enemy until it became a flurry of fists. After three seconds of nonstop punches, it finished with a grueling uppercut to the jaw. Simon, who had also felt what her Stand had been going through, flew backwards as Wednesday Morning had faded away. She hit the wall making an indent, she then landed on her bottom, also knocked out. Both Simon and Garfunkel were defeated by Bastille and her now apparent Stand: Daft Punk.

The door to the bathroom flung open, making a loud, shocking noise. In the entrance was Assistant Principal Lorde, who did not look angry, but more so annoyed. She was pudgy, with large hips and bust. She had a round, chubby face with a small mouth, nose, and eyes. Her hair was short and slicked back, and she did however, have one thick strand of hair that looked like a curly banana. She pointed her long, fat finger at Bastille and asked sternly, "Did you assault these two?"

"No! They uh, started it, they were harassing me and I had no choice, I was cornered." Bastille

"It is very clear that you assault these two-" she cut herself off when she looked at Simon and Garfunkel. "_Dammit!_ You two!"

Garfunkel came to, she sat up with her hand on her cheek that had the blotch. She noticed Lorde being there and said "I read her thoughts and found out that she was Stand User but she did not realize that. Me and Simon were going to try to recruit her."

"You are in no position to decide who gets to join, that's for me and the others to decide." Lorde let out a frustrated sigh and then looked at the girls. "The three of you, in my office now. Make sure no one else sees you, can you do that or will you botch it like usual?" Lorde asked viciously, then left. Bastille cringed and then nudged Simon with her foot. Simon also woke up and had broken nose that was bleeding. She got up with her hand on her nose and glared at Bastille. She then looked at Garfunkel as if she was talking, they were communicating mentally Bastille thought. "Let's go," said Garfunkel.

Bastille waited until the other two left first. She cocked her back and rolled her eyes in an annoyed manner. She did not want to go, but she had a feeling that Lorde was also a Stand User and that there maybe others in the school. _I just wanted to use the bathroom, is that so bad?_ Bastille thought in her head. She then made way for exit, and followed behind the duo keeping her distance.


	2. Ms Lorde and Pure Heroine

Chapter 2: Ms. Lorde and Pure Heroine

Bastille was the last to enter the office of Lorde. She was an assistant principal and a counselor. Her office was on the same floor as the bathroom where Bastille had fought Simon and Garfunkel. It was small, surely meant for three persons at maximum. Her desk is the center, with a shelf full of binders and books behind it. Two generic, chairs placed in front of the desk. To the left of the desk, a large Window that was obscured by a tree branch. Barely any sunlight came into the office.

As Bastille entered the room Lorde was standing next to the door. She quickly closed it, and then closed the shades so that no one could look in. As she finished, she shot an irritated stare at the trio. She did not break eye contact the whole time she awkwardly maneuvered back to her seat. She sat down in her very luxurious leather chair, opened the drawer to her right, and took out a mints container. She took three or four out and then ate them. Simon was focused on the mints and Lorde noticed. "Do you want some, Simon?" she asked with an annoyed tone. Simon slightly nodded and she reached out to him with the mints. She leaned in to take some but right as her index finger and thumb were about to grab one, Lorde shut the lid on her finger. Simon let out a yelp and retracted her bloody finger and clenched it with her other hand to stop the bleeding. "YOU IDIOTS REALLY MESSED UP ON SOMETHING SO SIMPLED!" Lorde screamed.

"I HAVE HALF A MIND TO SIGN SOME PAPERS TO SEND YOU OFF TO ANOTHER PRIVATE SCHOOL. WHY THE HELL DID YOU TWO ENGAGE HER IN MANNER THAT COULD HAVE EASILY EXPOSED US? ANY OTHER STUDENT WOULD HAVE WALKED IN AND GET CAUGHT IN YOUR CROSSFIRE. WE TOLD YOU TO ONLY REPORT IF YOU KNOW IF THEY'RE A STAND USER!" Lorde yelled in one breath. She took a deep inhale, then ate more mints to calm herself down. She then turned her attention to Bastille. "So you are a Stand user?" she asked her.

"Y-yes" Bastille answered in a scared voice.

"I know first impressions can make or break a relationship, but I must ask you; do you wish to _join_ us?"

_Join? Why would I ever want to have anything to do with you freaks?_ Bastille thought. "N-no! I don't want to join you people. Look, I'm having a weird day, a lot has happen that I'm having trouble processing. C-can I go?" Bastille said hopingly. Lorde put her hand to her face and rubbed her temples with her index and thumb. "It's a formality, you have no choice in the matter. You may know too much." Lorde paused for a moment. "Actually, how much do you know?"

"I know that Simon and Garfunkel and possibly you have Stands." Responded Bastille.

Garfunkel sluggishly looked up from staring at the floor this whole time and said, "Well, she doesn't know that Madonna is a stand user."

It felt as though time had stopped. Bastille eyes widen and became more alert. She stared at Garfunkel then looked at Lorde. She was looking down at her desk, her hands balled up into fists and her knuckles white, she was breathing intensely. Her face was twisted with fury, she opened her lips and gritted her teeth. "YOU FUCKING DUNCE!" she bellowed.

"Wait, Ms. Lorde, she-she didn't mean it, Bastille must've given her a concussion, she needs to go to the hospital-" Simon was cut off from a fist connecting with Garfunkel's face. She fell out of her chair, blood coming out her nose and mouth, and Simon immediately went to her aid. She was panicking, begging for her friend to keep awake. Fear was overtaking Simon as she plead to Garfunkel to keep breathing. It was a vicious blow to the head, and it was from Lorde's Stand which had manifested before them.

The Stand was very humanoid, it appeared as though it was both male and female and was naked. It had very masculine arms and legged, bulging with muscles while its body and head were feminine and soft. It had breasts like a woman, but its lower section was very square like a man. It had constantly moving pattern like a lava lamp and it had no mouth and eyes. It had long flowing mane of hair that move as if it were underwater. The Stand move back to Lorde and floated behind her. "You were correct, Ms. Bastille. I do have a Stand, I call it:_ PURE HEROINE_."

"Daft Punk!" Bastille called out her Stand and it appeared in front of her in a defensive stance.

"Thanks to Garfunkel, you now know too much."

"So you plan to kill a student? How's that gonna go over with Madonna, I wouldn't imagine she condones murder." _Or does she? _She thought. Bastille naturally came to the most pessimistic conclusion, and prepared herself.

"I'm not going to kill you, you're right, I cannot kill you, as much as I want to. Even with my high status in Madonna's Clique, I have my limitations. I have been given so much responsibility, and now you're one of them. I will deal with you some other way."

"Well I'm a handful!" Daft Punk charged with a punch, but was blocked by Pure Heroine. It was faster than DP, but not as precise with its strikes and jabs, so Bastille had an advantage. However, it was stronger, each time DP blocked a punch, and she could feel the power behind it.

Bastille then remembered that she doesn't know Daft Punk's ability and that she doesn't know Pure Heroine's ability as well. If Lorde was as "close" to Madonna as she claims, then she must have a powerful ability. Bastille could not risk discovering her ability the hard way, she noticed the clock hanging above the book shelf. Lorde noticed and saw that Daft Punk was open and went in for a strike. Midway through the attack, the clock transformed in a robot and had the hands of the clock as swords. It jumped down from the top shelf towards Pure Heroine and sliced its forearms and wrists. "I-is this your ability!?" Lorde shouted as her arms and wrist started to bleed.

The clock robot stood on top of the desk with Daft Punk to its side, ready to attack. _Maybe if I manage to knock her out with one blow, I could probably convince her that it was a dream or something, spend my summer job money to keep those two quite _Bastille wishfully thought. She did just that, having the clock robot jump and distract Pure Heroine and have DP follow with trying to get a direct hit on Lorde. She realized her plan then shouted, "PURE HEROINE CHANGE HER!"

Daft Punk stopped and disappeared, the robot turned back into a clock and fell to the floor. Bastille body started to _change_. Her hands grew larger, her feet grew larger and were now too big for her shoes. Her hips became smaller and her chest flattened. Her jaw became stronger and squarer. Her shoulders widened. A small round bump was in her throat but she could still breathe. Then, a growth in her pants started to happen, it was uncomfortable and sensitive. She now had male genitals. Bastille turned from a girl into a boy.

"W-what happened to me?!" Bastille said and was shocked by her new deepened voice.

"This is my Stand's ability, it can change the sex of a person permanently." Lorde said. "What is done cannot be undone!"

Bastille was in shock. Daft Punk dematerialized and the clock robot went back into its natural form. Bastille sat down instantly and was still processing what was happening. Lorde with a look of slight satisfaction, turned her attention to Simon and Garfunkel. "You two are definitely next." She stated.

"GARFUNKEL NEEDS TO GO TO A HOSPITAL!" Simon pleaded desperately.

"You'll go once Pure Heroine changes you, let's hope nothing _delays_ that" Lorde said with a smirk.

Lorde motioned towards them, but stopped as soon as she heard the doorknob click. Her eyes widened as much as they could. She started to sweat and gulped. How was she going to explain this scene to anyone? For Bastille, this was a godsend, there was nothing Lorde could do to make this favorable for her.

The door opened with a man in a cardigan sweater with a button up shirt and a tie. His top button was unbuttoned and the tie was loose. He has fitted slacks and brown moccasin leather shoes; Gucci, no expenses spared. He had a small, groomed beard and a mustache with slight curved handlebars. The sides of his hair were shaved into narrow stripes of hair and on the top he had it slicked back. He was Deputy-Headmaster Marky Mark. His eyes were narrow and expressed boredom. He slowly walked into the room, not a cautious walk, but a casual walk. He studied what was going on: the female now male student with their hand on their chest and other hand on their crotch, the bloodied mess of a student, the visibly terrified student, and the counselor standing over them.

"M-mark I can-I can explain all of this!" Lorde said. She stutterers when she's nervous.

Marky Mark ignored her and went towards her desk. He picked up the phone and dialed a few numbers. It was 911, as Bastille heard he dialed more than three numbers, but a regular number. As it rang, he looked over his shoulder at Bastille, then he said hello into the phone and looked at Simon and Garfunkel.

"Hey, I need you to pick up someone. Girl. She's a student. She's a user. One of ours. OK. Yeah payment will happen after. See in you in two." He then hung up the phone. He then leaned on her desk and faced the three students.

"A fellow user will be here in a two minutes. They're going to pick up this one." He said as he gestured at Garfunkel. He noticed that Simon's worried expression. "They're going to help her, they're not gonna dispose of her." He then looked at Bastille and squatted down. "Pure Heroine did this to you? Damn. Well I'm going to take you home personally and talk with your parents."

Bastille did not even think about how to break the news to them. How would they feel that their daughter is now a son? Would they care or would they freak out? Well, Bastille could not blame them if they did freak out.

"Here take this." Marky Mark handed Bastille a windbreaker with the school insignia on the left breast. It was quite large, even though Bastille is now much bigger thanks to the change. "No one can see you, since you're a dude in all girl school. I need you to wait in the parking lot. I'm going to have a talk with Ms. Lorde." He said as he turned to Lorde. "Now, go."

Simon picked up Garfunkel, and left first. Bastille put on the windbreaker and then left as well, however had to get used to walking like this. Simon glared at Bastille, with regret in her eyes, she felt as though this was all her fault. Bastille almost said something along the lines of "I'm sorry" but couldn't as Simon walked away with Garfunkel to the parking lot.

…

Bastille stood with the hood up next to a trashcan and a light. He (as now Bastille will be going by "he" to accept his change) tried to not look suspicious, but that was hard due to the fact that he was now a boy who was 6'1 and wearing a windbreaker with the hood up. Thankfully, it was still first period and majority of students were in class. Bastille also removed his bra seeing that he does not need it anymore. He won't be needing a lot of things anymore. This change will effect everything in his life now. Speaking of the devil, Lorde appeared. Bastille prepared himself for an attack. Lorde's bags under her eyes were red as if she was crying, but she still had the expression of dissatisfaction she had when she interrogated him.

"You're lucky, you're really lucky" she said.

_Yeah, right. I have a dick now because of you. _He thought.

"You're still enrolled in this school, but you are going to be given three weeks off to 'adjust' to your change."

_That's actually some good news._

"Also." Lorde was cringing as she said, "I apologize for using my Stand to change your sex without your consent."

_Wow that changes EVERYTHING. Please._

Lorde put her hand forward, seeming that she wanted to shake hands. Bastille knew that her words were empty, but begrudgingly shook her hand. Then her grasp tightened and pull him closer to her face. "Cross me again and I'll make you a stain on the floor got it?" she asked in a quiet yet intimidating way. Bastille did not give the satisfaction of showing fear, but he was scared. She knew what Daft Punk's ability of transforming robots out of electronics and with that she could find a way to defeat him. She let go of his hand and made way for her car. She mumbled about being sent home for a week with no pay. Bastille watched as she started her car and drove out of the parking lot.

Lorde drove a small Buick Lacrosse 1997 make. It was well kept despite almost being 20 years old. She adjusted her review mirror so that she could keep an eye on Bastille. As she exited the campus she made a way to a 4-way intersection a few hundred feet away from the School. The light turned green and she proceeded however her car came to a slow. Bastille could see her from inside her car and she was trying to move the car. She turned it off and on with no luck, it would not budge. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a semi-truck coming. She started to worry but knew it would break. Then when it was coming nearer, it picked up speed. It got faster, and faster, almost too fast for a semi. She started to panic, she undid her seatbelt and tried to open the car door. The door clicked, but would not swing open. She kicked it, then called out Pure Heroine to break the door open. It motioned to punch downward but came to a slow halt. The truck hit her and the car at full force.

Bastille was stupefied. The car was split into to. Lorde's body was mangled, and she lost her left leg. Lorde was dead, as a result of a full on collision from the truck. The woman who had changed his life was killed in a freak accident. He started to sweat and turned his head to which he was met with Marky Mark who stood at 6'5", Bastille hadn't noticed before but even with his growth spurt, Mark is a tall man which made him more daunting.

He was looking at the chaos that had transpired at the intersection. He still wore that same expression he had when he walked into Lorde's office. He then looked at Bastille and said "How strange. Well let's go, Mr. Bastille," and Bastille was expressing the fear he tried to hide. "One thing," Bastille listened will full attention. "You are now a Stand User, with that you will attract other Stand Users. I need you to lay low for these next few weeks, and do not repeat what you heard in Lorde's office. You keep quiet and we will not have any problems." He said with a voice so cold.

Bastille nodded and they went to Marky Mark's corvette. An ambulance and fire engine came to the scene of the accident. Mark went on a different route and asked for Bastille's address.


	3. Bonus: Stands So Far

Chapter 2.5: Stands So far

Daft Punk

User: Bastille

Ability: Robot Rock- can turn anything powered by electricity into robot that fights and has a certain utility. The robot last as long as Bastille wants it to, or by how much voltage it takes to power it. Technologic- can manipulate electronics.

Power: B

Speed: C

Range: B

Durability: A

Precision: C

Development: B

Sounds of Silence

User: Garfunkel

Ability: Telepath- can read the thoughts of a person or animal. This allows Garfunkel to also communicate with others. This is stand has the appearance of sunglasses.

Power: N/A

Speed: N/A

Range: C

Durability: N/A

Precision: N/A

Development: A

Wednesday Morning

User: Simon

Ability: Telekinesis-allows the user to pick up objects from a distance. Simon can move what she wants when WM takes its hat form, but cannot use its ability when it goes to its true form.

Power: B

Speed: D

Range: B

Durability: D

Precision: C

Development: C

Pure Heroine

User: Lorde

Ability: Sex Change- turns a victim into the opposite of their sex, the change is permanent.

Power: A

Speed: A

Range: D

Durability: C

Precision: C

Development: E

?

User: Marky Mark

Ability: Unknown. Bastille assumes that Marky Mark has one.

Power:?

Speed:?

Range:?

Durability:?

Precision:?

Development:?


End file.
